What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $54,36,24,$
In a geometric sequence there's a constant ratio between subsequent terms. Let's find that ratio, and use it to find which term should come after the last one that is given, which is $24$. Each term is ${\dfrac23}$ times the term before it. ${\times \dfrac23\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times \dfrac23\,\curvearrowright}$ $54,$ $36,$ $24$ So the next term is $24\cdot{\dfrac23}=16$. The missing term is $16$.